It's a love hate kinda relationship
by Lexi77
Summary: Random one shots about Poseidon and Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Hate

It was a word they used on an every day basis. The word was tossed back and forth between the two, that Zeus was officially about to ban it. They always seemed to have to remind each other that they "hated" the other and at some point they did, but now their relationship has grown. Grown to what is the question. Nobody ever really knew what to expect from them. Sometimes others waited for the slap in the face they knew was about to come, or even the day they finally cave in to what they want and just kiss. If you asked why they hated each other they would give you hundreds of reasons. Athena would bring up Medusa. She would rant on and on how he was an unfocused, ignorant, insufferable, arrogant, ass. Poseidon would bring up Athens and claim that she cheated. He could go for days talking about how she was a cold, heartless, stuck up, know it all. The word was a known concept to them, but as much they claimed to hate the other, they didn't seem to realize that underneath all of it, something laid there and it grew each day.


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

The story was well known. It included a priestess of the goddess Athena, a sacred temple, a lustful sea god, and an angry goddess of wisdom. This is were Athena's thoughts were today as she listened to her father finish up the meeting. Her stormy eyes starring daggers at the empty throne of Poseidon. There was noise of movement and the rest of the gods stood and left the throne room as the meeting had come to a close. Athena stayed back still wondering why he did it and still glaring at an empty chair. The question was always in the back of her mind. Why? She always thought it was revenge for the whole Athens thing, but something told her it had been much more.

Athena's head turned to the sound of the opening throne room doors. Oh just the person she _wanted_ to see, note the sarcasm. Poseidon strode in wearing Bermuda shorts and a button up white shirt. Though the short wasn't at all buttoned up. Athena hated the slight warmness that washed over her. His dark hair seemed to be much messier than usual and his feet were barren of shoes. He hastily shut the throne room doors still not taking any notice she was there. He turned walking towards the thrones, as he tried to quickly button the shirt he adorned. Poseidon looked up noticing her for the first time since he entered. His hands stopped moving, only getting the first two bottom buttons done.

She raised an elegant brow at his disheveled appearance, but before she could get a word out he spoke,"Thank the fates I thought I was late. I don't think I could take anymore of Zeus's whining." Athena rolled her eyes, "You are late. Actually you are not just late, but you missed the meeting entirely." Poseidon groaned, running his hands through his hair, making his hair even more tousled. "What are you still doing here then?" He asked her. "Thinking... Reminiscing," she said, the last part coming out forcefully.

Poseidon was the one to raise a brow this time, "Oh someone wokeup on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Unless my presence has already pissed you off, but I'm not sure how that's possible considering I haven't done anything...yet." Her fingers slightly twitched on the arms of her throne. She hated the smirk on his face. Poseidon walked up to her throne, putting a hand on each arm of her seat. Athena could feel his hands slightly brush against her naked arm. He put a pout on his face, slightly jutting out his bottom lip, "What's wrong Athena? Did the poor princess finally not get her way with daddy?" The anger she had held earlier began to boil again. Clenching her jaw so tightly together she could feel her teeth grind together. Athena didn't say a word to him, just looked in his vibrant green eyes and hoped he could feel the hatred that was rolling off of her.

Silence filled the throne room as the two just held each others gazes. His shirt was still almost fully unbuttoned, save for the last two, and Athena couldn't help but slightly notice the way his muscles flexed when he made any slight movement. His deep voice broke the thick silence, "So what were you reminiscing about?" Athena shook her head, "Nothing... Nothing." Poseidon laughed. "It can't be nothing, because when you told me it sounded as if..." She interrupted him, "Medusa." She watched with with slight satisfaction the way his smirk slipped off his face and was replaced with a frown and knitted brows. Giving an exasperated sigh he held her gaze again,"I thought we were getting somewhat past that." Past it? How could he think she would be able to get past that. She saw what they did that night, and she hated that she did. It was an awful memory to have, but it was seared into her brain.

"Why? That's all I want to know. Why did you have to go and commit an act that insulted who I am?" Athena said through clenched teeth. His green eyes darkened, "I didn't intend to insult you, so don't go making accusations, it isn't very...logical. Anger clouded her vision as she stood up from her throne. Her small hands giving him a firm push. He barely even stumbled, he just repositioned his footing and placed himself in front of her. "Don't tell me what's logical and what's not. When you don't have any at all. Especially that night. It was MY temple how, could you possibly think you could go and take one of my priestesses virginites? Medusa got what she deserved because when the time came she willingly gave herself to you!" Her voice cracked when she finished and she hated the wetness that started to flood her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of him she never cried in front anybody. Actually, she couldn't recall crying at all really.

So to make up for the tears, Athena did the only logical thing to do when it came to him, she hit him. Then she did it again and again until he firmly grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, pulling her towards him so she was pressed against his chest. His other hand rested at the small of her back. "Let go of me," she said as she thrashed against him. "No," was the reply he gave her. "I. hate .YOU!" Athena said with venom. Poseidon gave her a sad smile. "Trust me I know," he whispered. He looked down at her with those green eyes of his and Athena's brain seemed to just register their position. Her body was pressed against his bare chest and she could feel his thumb of his hand slightly stroke low on her back. The warmness quickly washed itself over her again.

Thinking she was done he let go of her and turned away from her, making his way to the doors. Athena stood their immediately missing the warmth he had provided. Suddenly he stopped, his hand on the large golden handle. "I did it because at the time she was the closest thing to being you," he said it all with his back turned and when he finished he opened the door leaving a confused and lonely goddess of wisdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Lace

Posiedon sat in the throne room, trying to enjoy some peace and quite. Unfortunately it didn't happen as Hermes and Apollo burst through the doors. They looked as if they had accomplished the hardest thing ever, that of course would be surprising for the two of them. Both gods held mischief in their eyes. Poseidon just watched them as they began to talk in silent tones. They obviously hadn't noticed the sea gods presence. Standing up, he cleared his throat. The two younger gods jumped and Hermes's hands went behind his back. "Uncle!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Uh... what are you doing here?" Hermes asked trying to play for innocent. Poseidon rolled his eyes at the act. " I was just trying to get some peace for once and today nobody was occupying the throne room so I came in here. Though I didn't expect to see you two run in here with something to hide," he said calmly. He watched as they both glanced at each other. "We're not sure what you mean uncle p," Apollo said.

"Just tell me what you did. I won't go tell anyone, I'm just curios," Poseidon said exasperatedly. Hermes looked at Apollo and the blond sun god just shrugged. Hermes then removed his hands away from behind him and revealed what he was hiding. It was just a small piece of black cloth. Poseidon grabbed it from him to see what was so bad about a piece of black cloth. When he grabbed it he instantly raised an eyebrow. The piece of cloth wasn't just a piece of cloth. For one It was sheer in some parts and was covered in thin lace. Poseidon held up the tiny pair of underwear.

"Why in Hades's name do you have women's underwear?" Hermes and Apollo glanced at each other once again. Hermes hesitated before speaking, "Apollo and I have this bet with ares. We both have to steal one piece of underwear from all of the female Olympians and if we do he has to help us with our next prank on Aphrodite."

Posiedon soaked it all in and laughed loudly, "goodness, I'm guessing you just came back from Aphrodite's room then?" Apollo laughed and Hermes gave the elder god a smirk, "Actually uncle, we just came back from Athena's."

Poseidons immediately stopped laughing; his smile falling off his face. He looked at the thing in his hand. "Never in a million years would I think this is what she wears," He said unbelievingly. Apollo laughed, "so you think about what lyes under dear Athena's clothing?" They both laughed at him, wagging their eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Both of you shut it and I don't think it matters if I want to think about Athena in that manner then I will rightfully do so!" Poseidon growled at them, trying to defend what he said before, but the young gods suddenly stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" And then he noticed that they weren't looking at him, but behind him. Posiedon turned. He came face to face with a dark hair and grey eyed Athena and the only thing she held in her eyes was fury. Gods he really hoped she didn't hear any of that. Athena raised an elegant brow at him, "Think about me in what manner?" Poseidon mentally groaned. He decided to play it off in his usually cocky manner when it came to her. "Well you know the usual sweetheart, imagining your death. I still haven't decided on drowning or burying you alive on the beach," he said. Athena's face twisted in annoyance. She moved past him and stood in front of Hermes and Apollo. He smirked at them as they paled. Athena reached out a slender hand, "Give it to me." Apollo smirked, "Give what to you? We have nothing." Hermes and Apollo held up empty hands. "You know what I'm talking about and if you don't tell me where their at ill be sure to remember that the next time I see you to have my spear in hand. So one last time where is it?" In instant their fingers were pointed at Poseidon. When Athena turned towards him, the two gods disappeared. Poseidon cursed them under his breath.

Athena looked at his clenched fist, which held The fabric. She looked back up at his face and Poseidon noticed the way her high cheekbones were slightly flushed, something he found very attractive on her. His eyes skimmed over her body and her dark hair was up in a high ponytail, her body was clad in a pair of jeans and a Button up white blouse. Athena held her hand out to him, "Im not even going to ask." He smirked. Putting the Undergarment in her hand, he waited till she closed her fist around it. He then grasped her wrist before she could walk away. "You know I would never expect for that to be what you wore. Is it what you wear everyday?" She was full on blushing now. He laughed at her, she just gave him his answer. Letting her go, he watched her scowl at him. "Kidding, I'm just kidding. I just expected this type of material from Aphrodite not you," Poseidon said Laughingly.

She didn't say anything just huffed and quickly walking towards the doors. Poseidon watched her retreating figure And as the doors slammed shut, he couldn't help but think of how she probably looked in black lace and that he had two gods to go kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Camping

Athena let out an annoyed breath of air As she stormed into the small green tent. She pushed her now soaking hair out of her face. Her clothes clung to her slim frame and her shoes were filled with water. Anger was starting too cloud her mind. That idiot had to go and open his mouth and make things even worse than they already were. She angrily yanked one of her boots off of her feet and threw it in the corner of the tent. As she was unlacing the other, Posiedon walked in. His thick dark hair that usually hung back from his face was now plastered flat on his forehead.

Athena, who had gotten the other boot unlaced, threw it over her shoulder narrowly missing his face. "What is your problem?" He asked her angrily. She turned on him, "All of..." She pointed around the tent, "this. You are the reason I have to spend my time here with you!" Poseidon narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm the reason? As I recall you were present in our little argument, when Zeus decided to send us on this little 'bonding' trip, so don't go blaming this on me." He watched as she pulled the wet socks off of her feet, throwing them to the floor.

"We'll you have to say the fact I'm soaking wet, is not my fall! Because I'm not the one who had to insult father and thus making it storm! Also did you know it's about forty degrees outside!" She exclaimed. Okay he knew what she said was true, but he wasnt going to give her the satisfaction that she was right. She turned away trying to find something and as she did that he looked down at his soaking clothes and realized actually how cold it was. Reaching down at the hem of his shirt, he pulled the fabric off of him. When it was off he started to undo his belt buckle And Athena just happened to turn towards him, "Where are our b..." And with a small gasp she put a hand over her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Taking my clothes off. I'm not getting hypothermia and you act as if I was naked," he said jokingly. He could practically see the eye roll behind her hand. Posiedon continued to pull his wet pants off until they pooled around his feet. Athena slowly removed her hand from her face and gave him a look. "What? Do you want me to take my underwear off? Cause I can..." He said this while making a move for his undergarments And in return he got a pretty good look of what death looked liked.

"I'm kidding... I'm just kidding," he said laughing. Athena turned back away from him, continuing to search for whatever it was she was looking for. "So have you seen our bags or not?" She asked. Posiedon blanched. Dammit, he forget all about those. She turned to him and waited for an answer. "I left them outside..." He mumbled. Athenas eyes widened and she ran out of the tent. After a few seconds she came back in, soaked and holding their bags which were full of water. "I hate you!" She whispered venomously. He shrugged, nothing knew. Throwing the bags into the same corner her shoes were in, Athena cursed him under her breath.

Poseidon crawled under his sleeping bag, which he had laid out earlier. While getting comfortable, he noticed Athena just sitting on the floor of the tent with her arms wrapped around her. She still wore her wet clothes and with a pang of guilt he realized that her sleeping bag had been in the bag that was left outside. Sighing he crawled out of his comfortable position. "Here you can use mine," Posiedon said.

Athena shook her head,"No it's fine just go to bed." Posiedon mentally groaned, she just had to be stubborn. "Well at least share it with me... I mean I can't have you freezing to death, but you are going to have to take your clothes off." As he said this she carefully eyed him. "I won't do anything, okay? Look ill get in and face one way and then you can undress and face the other," he said trying to do anything that would warm her up. She gave him a nod sighing slightly.

Poseidon crawled into the sleeping bag and turned to one side of the tent and he stared at one of their small silver canteens that held water. As he looked in the canteen he could see the slight reflection of Athena behind him. He watched as she unbuttoned her plaid shirt, with trembling fingers. The piece of clothing was soon on the floor and Poseidon couldn't help but notice how the sides of her stomach curved in or the how he had a perfect view of her breasts which were restricted by black silk and lace. He continued to watch as she unbuttoned her pants sliding them off her slender hips. Before he could watch any farther, Poseidon quickly shut his eyes as Athena made her way over towards the sleeping bag.

Sliding in slowly, her body rested perfectly against his. He could feel the coolness of her body against his heated skin. Desire began to wind itself throughout his body and he tried to push it away. He could also feel how she trembled still, obviously still cold. Doing the only thing he knew how he flipped over on his other side and wrapped an arm around her.

Immediately Athena tensed. "What are you doing?" She whispered. "Your still cold and I'm just trying to help," he replied. Athena reluctantly shifted under his arm, moving so she was in a more comfortable position. His arm now rested across her hip bone his hand loosely pressed against her stomach. He closed his eyes and soaked in the way her silky skin felt. After a a few minutes he could feel Athena's body relax completely against himself he knew she was asleep. Slowly his eyes began to drift shut and before he knew it he buried his face in Athena's dark hair and fell asleep Himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Desire

It was one of those nights were Olympus hosted one of its many grand dinner parties and Athena found herself miserable. All of the gods were seated around a long table, with Zeus and Hera at the head of it. Athena was seated between Artemis and Hestia, being one of the virgin goddesses this is where she was supposed to be. Unfortunately, Poseidon sat directly across from her, along with his wife. Taking a sip of wine from her glass she eyed the two gods across from her. Poseidon leaned down to Amphrites ear whispering something. The woman in return gave him a beautiful tinkling laugh and in the process glanced at Athena. Heat flashed across her face as she realized the topic of the words he had just whispered.

Through out dinner Athena made small talk with Artemis, but she really couldn't focus on the goddesses words when she kept feeling a pair of eyes on her. Every so often Athena would glance up and her eyes would catch Poseidon's, but he would give her a cool look and turn his attention else where. Though she saw the coolness in his aquamarine eyes, there was something else there and it was burning.

After dinner the gods dwelled in many different activities. Some, like Apollo, indulged in a bunch of drinking games along with Dionysus. Others like Aphrodite gossiped with many of the other woman while eyeing a new bedroom prize here and there. Many of the others were enjoying the festive dancing, Athena being one of them. The dance was like a game, Everyone danced with a partner and music would play but when the music changed each partner quickly danced into the arms of another, the thing was you couldn't switch partners until the music changed. The dance was something everyone found quite thrilling as you had no idea who's arms you would end up in.

So as many gods found a partner, someone found Athena. Hermes held out a hand to her. She raised an elegant brow, "I'm a flattered and all Hermes, but I think I have had a bit to much to drink and I really don't feel like embarrassing myself tonight." The god laughed,"Loosen up a bit. I don't think anyone will be doing much better and if it makes you feel better I promise to let nothing happen to you." Giving a long sigh she grasped his hand.

The younger god led her towards were everyone else stood, waiting for the music to begin. As Athena and Hermes got into their dance positions, Athena caught sight of Poseidon with some unknown nymph. She quickly wondered were his wife was to let her husband carelessly flirt in the same room as her. Suddenly the music started and Hermes began to lead. Going with the flow she found herself having a good time laughing every so often when Hermes tripped over her feet. She could feel the change in the music and the god twirled her forwards. She began dancing with a minor god and soon found out he he had a curious knowledge for literature. The music picked up and once again everyone changed partners.

Again and again she twirled to another person, her father, Dionysus, Hades, back to Hermes, and as the music became faster everyone began to move much quicker. As Athena's current partner twirled her away she found herself quite overwhelmed and she dizzily slammed into someone's chest. The person grasped her arms, keeping her from falling. Pulling away to apologize and to thank them, she looked up. Her heart almost stopped beating. Poseidon looked down at her with an infuriating smirk on his face. Trying to pull away she found that she couldn't. His grasp on her upper arms had tightened. "Your not going to walk away and leave me here alone are you? Because I'm pretty sure we both know what will happen if you embarrass me," Poseidon said darkly.

Athena glared at him but had no choice to start moving when the music began. When her ears focused in on the music a little bit more she realized it was a much slower and sensual song than what the others had been. A slight growl escaped her throat. "Someones not happy. Is it that bad to dance with me? Because all of the other women I've met tonight seemed to enjoy themselves," he said with a slight undertone to his voice. Athena knew what he meant. "You disgust me," she whispered heatedly to him. He gave her a dazzling smile, "Sweetheart you need to stop with the insults because if you did I might consider complimenting you." She tried to ignore him, but she felt that gaze on her again and looking up at him she watched as his eyes raked over her.

Suddenly, for the first time that night, she was conscious of her dress choice, or well Aphrodite's. The long white dress was much to low cut in the front and if it wasn't because of Aphrodite she would never be in it. "You should wear your hair down more often," his finger touched a dark curl, "I find it much more... Arousing," and she realized what that burning was in his eyes, desire. She pulled away from him, "Dont touch me." Athena then turned and proceeded to walk outside. As she was walking away she didn't see the way his eyes darkened at her retreating form.


	6. Chapter 6

Smile

Poseidon sat at the long dinner table a along with the other Olympians and minor gods. It was one of the rarer times, as everyone was getting along quite nicely. It might have been the wine everyone was consuming because there was no other real explanation. Him and his brothers were even laughing together and having a good time. Poseidon's wife sat on his right while hades sat on his left. Zeus sat at the head of the table along with Hera, only a few inches away from where Posiedon sat.

Poseidon was in a deep conversation with Hades. Something about his and Persophones latest activities And how the god of the underworld could never get any work done. Posiedon was listening to his dear brother, but lost all attention when he heard it. It was a soft, silky, delicate laugh And his eyes trailed a little down the table to land on the goddess of wisdom.

He hadn't noticed her earlier, but that's all he noticed now. Her dark hair was pulled up in a high sleek bun, giving him a perfect view of her slender neck. She wore a long sleeved dark blue dress. Her grey eyes were clear and shined with the laughter that escaped her lucious lips.

Poseidon's surroundings were all blurred out around him, the conversation with Hades long forgotten. His focus was on her and only her. Every time that sound retracted from her mouth he felt himself being pulled in deeper and deeper. He continued to watch her as she sat among Artemis and Hestia. Her every movement had him fascinated. It was like he never saw how beautiful she really was until now and it hit him hard. As he was ogling her he noticed the way her tilted her head to Hestia who whispered something in her ear.

Athena gave the hearth goddess a shake of her head and returned to her conversation with Artemis beside her, but the wisdom goddess didn't seem in the conversation and with the uttermost slowness, her eyes found his. Poseidon didn't look away he just stared at her and she did the same. There was a look on her face that you usually didn't see on the goddess, a look of confusion.

There was also something like curiosity. Poseidon found her all to alluring at the moment and before he could offer her a smile Hades' voice brought him back to the dinner party. "Brother! Are you even listening to me?" Poseidon blinked, utterly confused. "What... Oh yes... Souls, Persephone, work, and what not." Poseidon tried to readjust his thoughts, but he found it quite difficult. He picked up his wine gulping it down While his eyes stayed fixed on the woman over the rim of his glass. Sadly the goddess had turned her attention else where.

Hades looked down the table to what Poseidon was looking at And gave a loud deep laugh. Poseidon looked at him. "Brother I think if Zeus finds you having eye sex With our dear niece then you will soon find out what an unhappy man feels like," Hades said. Poseidon began to choke on the wine he had been drinking, while the glass itself fell to the floor With a shattering sound. All actions and noise ceased. Everybody's attention was turned on him. He shot Hades a glare and ignored the looks he was getting.

Soon everyone turned their attention back to more important things and Once more Posiedon risked a glance down the table. His eyes came resting on Athena and he was surprised to see the beautiful women looking back at him with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

**An: sorry for the very late update I've been very busy. Ill try my very best to have a longer better chapter sometime this week, anyways I hope you liked this one.**


End file.
